


#WYD

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: 康版动物世界
Relationships: bo焕, 东焕, 具焕, 美焕, 金三角
Kudos: 11





	#WYD

金振焕在床上打了个滚。  
噗的一声，他人凭空消失了，只剩衣服轻飘飘落到床上，下一秒一只毛茸茸的小动物摸索着从衣领爬出。  
它有着一对大耳朵，小吻突，淡金色的软长皮毛和末梢呈黑色的毛绒尾巴，体型很小，如小猫一般大。  
这是一只沙漠狐。  
狐狸焕抖了抖浑身的毛，轻巧跳下床，走出房间。  
对面金东赫的房门虚掩着，狐狸焕用头顶开门，发现他正靠在躺椅里享受着红酒。  
“啊，几南哥。”金东赫发现了来串门的小狐狸，冲他招了招手，身后一根蓬松的白尾巴也跟着摇了摇。他抬起另一只手里的红酒杯，问道，“要来点吗？”  
狐狸焕摇摇头，跳进他怀里，抬着小脑袋用亮晶晶的狐狸眼看着他。  
金东赫笑着用食指挠了挠他头顶：“怎么啦，哥？”  
金振焕感觉好久没在宿舍见到金东赫了，最近他更多时候都泡在工作室里，作曲做音乐。

-我们东赫儿真是辛苦啦。  
狐狸焕用毛茸茸的肉垫在他胸口拍了拍，发出吱吱的叫声。  
-快变成狐狸哥给你舔毛。

“啊，谢谢哥，但是放过我的头发吧，之前折腾的太过掉了好多，再舔两口就没了。”金东赫哭丧着脸求饶道，空闲着的手一直在帮小狐狸抓耳朵，让它舒服的眼睛都眯起来了。  
狐狸焕闻言软绵绵瞪了他一眼，扭头躲开他的手。  
金东赫摸了个空，他下意识搓了搓手指，放软了语气哄道：“我帮哥舔毛好不好？”  
-不要，我不喜欢毛毛上有红酒味。  
狐狸焕傲娇的吱了声，跳下地头也不回的走了，还不忘用毛茸茸的长尾巴带上房门。

斜对面是金知元的房间，房门大开着，狐狸焕一眼便看到了裸着上身坐在电脑桌前打游戏的人。  
这位也难得的没在工作室泡上一整天，刚刚还一起去吃了汤饭呢。  
狐狸焕一通小跑，越过一地的鞋子障碍物跳上床，又借势蹦上金知元裸露的肩膀，顺着肩头爬上他头顶坐好。  
沉浸在游戏中的人只哼了声作为回应。  
狐狸焕团成一小团，舒舒服服窝在他头顶，安静地围观。  
可才看了一分钟就忍无可忍地站了起来。  
这里怎么能这么玩呢笨蛋！  
金·游戏高手·振焕十分恨铁不成钢，两只爪子在他头上交替拍着。  
“呀金几南你在踩奶吗？不要对我的头做这种事，揍你哦C！”金知元梗着脖子嚷嚷道，把键盘和鼠标敲得啪啪响。  
什么踩奶啊臭小子！我是在指挥你！  
料理鼠王没看过吗！不过就是把揪头发改成了拍头，意思是一样的！  
往左挪一点！现在这个位置仍然可以被狙到——看，趴了吧，啧。  
“诶C。”金知元往椅背里一靠，伸手把在头上捣乱的狐狸拎到眼下，“输了，因为你捣乱。”  
-不，是因为你不听话。  
金知元冷笑一声，把狐狸摁在怀里使劲rua毛，很快将它漂亮的淡金色软毛蹂躏得七零八落：“说你错了。”  
大耳朵狐狸扒拉着朝天的四肢，张嘴咬他指头。可这狡猾的兔子反应还挺快，金振焕愣是每口都落了空。  
“说对不起。”  
狐狸不理，依旧大张着嘴随时准备咬人。  
“嘿！”金知元大手一捏就制住了它的小尖嘴。  
-......！！！  
啊C该死的臭兔子，有本事变成兔子再打啊！  
金知元读懂了他的心理活动，笑道：“就算变成兔子你也打不过我。”  
狐狸生气地翻了个白眼。  
“kkkkk南尼还是老实道歉吧，这是唯一让我放过你的办法。不然我就rua一晚上，看谁耗得过谁。”  
这小子！  
金知元松开他的嘴，一只手制着它柔软的腹部，另一只手抓起尾巴把玩：“道不道歉？”  
-对不起。  
狐狸焕叹了口气，不情不愿地道了歉。  
然而金知元还没放过他：“说‘bobby哥，我下次再也不敢这样了’。”  
-......我下次再也不敢这样了......bobby，哥。  
“这才乖嘛。”金知元满意了，大发慈悲的放开大耳朵狐狸。  
狐狸焕腾地站起，然而金知元反应更快，嘭的一声轻响后人便消失了，一只黑色的垂耳兔闪电一般从裤子里蹦出来，闪电般冲出房间。  
沙漠狐追了过去，都来不及理顺四处炸开的软毛。

一黑一白两道虚影冲过走廊，蹿上沙发。躺床上跟女朋友视屏的经纪人只觉得肚子被一个重物砸中，还没来得及的吐出憋在腹中的那口气，又被另一个重物又砸到了同一位置：“呕——”  
茶几上的零食倒了一地，衣服也挨个从晾衣架上掉下来，饭桌上的东西被撞到地上，发出噼里啪啦的声音。

宋尹亨举起的筷子僵硬在半空中，他瞪大眼睛，缓缓低头看向自己胸前。  
一碗炸酱面翻在他身上，黑色的酱汁污染了白色的T恤。  
“——呀！”宋尹亨脑子里名为理智的弦啪地断了，愤怒拍案而起，“怎么可以拿食物开玩笑啊臭小子！！！”  
兔芭身子一抖，僵在原地。  
狐狸焕顺利扑住它，顺口咬住它的长耳朵，也跟着僵住了。  
两只小动物小心翼翼瞟了眼直直低着头瞪着它们的宋尹亨，只觉得这人浑身萦绕着让人害怕的黑气。  
金东赫从房间出来了，抱着手看了会，搞清状况后立刻转身回屋，顺便落了锁。

宋尹亨慢慢走到拆家的兔狐面前，弯下腰。  
两只小动物挤在一起，瑟瑟发抖。  
宋尹亨一手拎着沙漠狐的后颈皮，一手薅起垂耳兔的长耳朵：“看你们做的好事。”  
-为、为为为什么要来我们家吃东西。  
兔芭战战兢兢道。  
“什么？”宋尹亨问，他眼风一扫，顿时有凌厉的杀气直直冲向兔子，让它不禁打了个寒噤。  
狐狸焕赶忙蹬了它一jio，这时候只要老实道歉就好啦！  
-对不起，哥给你买新衣服。  
-好吧，我赔你宵夜。  
兔芭跟着改口。  
“哼。”  
宋尹亨放下它们，一边整理着被得乱七八糟的家一边训人。最后崩溃的变成一只漂亮的小葵花凤头鹦鹉，飞到椅背上专心梳理羽起毛。  
变成人形的金芭给他重新点了餐，趁他专注在梳毛上的时候安静且飞速的离开了现场。  
大耳朵狐狸用前爪抱住他小腿，搭上了这班顺风车。  
走出鹦鹉的视线后一人一狐都大大松了口气，金知元抖着脚把狐狸扔在走廊里，自己闪进房间，当着它的面无情拍上房门。

切。  
我也没有想要进去。  
狐狸焕歪着头用后腿蹬了蹬大耳朵，又使劲抖顺了一身软毛。

它走到走廊尽头的房间，蹦到门把手上用体重拧开它，开了具晙会的房门。  
背对房门的方向，具晙会正安静伏在书桌前，写诗。  
石头灯散发出温暖的橙黄色光芒，蓝牙音箱中传出慵懒的蓝调，具晙会沉浸在奇妙的四次元中，就连之前兔狐追逐战搞出来的大动静都没听到。

狐狸焕用后腿轻轻带上门，跳上了他的书桌。  
具晙会注意到大耳朵狐狸，分了个眼神给它，用手在小脑袋和一对大耳朵上rua了两把，又继续斟酌起诗词。  
狐狸焕安静在他手边趴好。  
围观者并不会打扰到具晙会的情绪，他握着笔在笔记本上写写画画，嘴因为认真而微微张着。  
狐狸焕伸出爪子拍了拍他的手。  
具晙会不为所动。  
见他没有停笔的意思，狐狸焕一翻身滚到他本子上。  
“怎么了？”具晙会被迫停笔，揉了揉把大耳朵狐狸柔软的腹部。  
-陪我玩。  
“知道了，马上。”具晙会把狐狸推出本子外，“最后一句。”  
狐狸不满噘嘴，用毛茸茸的尾巴在本子上扫来扫去。  
具晙会不厌其烦地扒拉着捣乱的尾巴，顶着狐狸焕的骚扰写下最后一句。  
他抓了抓下巴，怎么都觉得最后这句差了点味道，可思路已经被打乱了，再也找不回之前的感觉。  
“唉C。”具晙会烦躁的骂了句脏话，看着完全意识不到自己错误的大耳朵狐狸，发现自己也不能把他怎样。  
嘭的一声后，英俊高大的男人消失了，笔从半空中滚落到桌子上。下一秒狐狸被突然出现的大狗咬住后颈皮，叼下书桌。  
蓝眼三火的哈士奇叼着狐狸跃上一旁的单人床，将它放在两爪间，伸出舌头从头舔到尾巴尖。  
怎么可以舔哥哥！被糊了一身口水的狐狸皱着脸，用后腿蹬它，摆脱了它的压制后迅速扑到它头上咬住一只耳朵，嗓子里发出咕噜咕噜的低吼。  
具二哈顺势翻身，把耳朵上的狐狸掀到床上。它也张大了嘴，够着头去咬小猫般大的狐狸。  
一狗一狐就这样你来我往的，撕咬了好半天。  
具二哈越闹越兴奋，狐狸焕却开始觉得无趣了，用爪子抵住大嘴。  
-够了，够了！  
-干什么，不是要玩吗？  
-是让你陪我玩，不是让你玩我！  
具二哈抬起头，严肃的摇了摇尾巴。  
-好吧，那你想玩什么？  
-嗯——  
狐狸焕想了又想。  
其实它也不知道要玩什么呢，只是想这样和弟弟们腻腻乎乎的粘一起，给它们舔舔毛，听听心里话，履行一下大哥的职责。  
可是看起来弟弟们都挺开心的，不需要舔毛也不需要倾述。  
唉，狐狸焕叹了口气，心底一片怅然。

具二哈等半天都没等到下文，积极提出意见：  
-先吃点什么吧，我饿了。然后久违的喝两杯？  
它动作很轻的用鼻尖碰了下狐狸的小尖嘴。  
狐狸焕瞬间就高兴了。  
-好，宋尹亨的外卖差不多要到了。  
具二哈竖起耳朵。  
-点的什么？  
-炸酱面和糖醋排骨。  
-啊，不错。  
哈士奇起身跳下床，沙漠狐也紧随其后，跟着往餐厅走去。  
具二哈闻到了美食的香气，宋尹亨穿着从金知元房里挑来的衣服，正夹了块糖醋肉往嘴里送。  
具晙会变回人形，君子坦蛋蛋地坐到宋尹亨旁边，自然地抬起炸酱面吃了起来。  
狐狸焕跳上餐桌，对着宋尹亨张开嘴。  
这是看上了他还没来得及送进自己嘴里的肉。  
“喂，你们是强盗吗？”宋尹亨抱怨着，把肉喂给了大耳朵狐狸。

楼下的宿舍，郑粲右正在房间里打游戏。

首尔的某个地方，大老虎和只有它三分之一大的小老虎挤在一起打闹。  
书桌上的花瓶里插着好看的鲜花，是在吃了汤饭回来的路上买的。

平凡的一天就要过去，但是因为有身边的人一起度过，记忆里这天是不同的。

晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020.5.20  
> 废章替换


End file.
